<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Star-Pilot in the Galaxy by TabbyWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982294">The Best Star-Pilot in the Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf'>TabbyWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fix It, Gen, Mentions of Rogue One, Missing Scene, seriously this isn't explained in canon so I will explain it, short fic, why they let Luke lead that mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was allowed to lead the assualt on the Death Star despite having no experience whatsoever.</p><p>A sleep deprived Captain is the reason behind that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Star-Pilot in the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was watching A New Hope and I wondered why TF they let Luke lead an important mission like that and came up with this idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, do you think Skywalker should be allowed to fly?" </p><p>Rex groaned. "Of course, he's one of the best pilots. Why are you even asking?"</p><p>"Thank you, sir. Sorry for interrupting" </p><p>He heard the door close and Rex dozed off again, wondering why in the Force's name someone was interrupting his precious sleep with stupid questions.</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later, Rex woke up on his own on the dejarik table in the Ghost's living room. He had really needed his sleep if he slept this long on a seat slumped over a hologram table. </p><p>His mission with the Ghost crew had been rather tiring. It had started out as a simple fuel retrival mission, but as soon as they had unloaded Chopper came rolling towards them, saying something about an urgent mission. He had hurried back onto the ghost and they had followed the Rebel fleet to Scarif.</p><p>For once he had been glad that the Rebels seemed to forget that he was infantry. He still disliked space battles, but the ground assualt had not gone well to say the least. None of the Rogue One crew made it back. But he had managed to shoot a good amount of tie fighters with the Ghost's nose gun, even in his already sleep deprived state (he blamed Spectre 7, who was somehow taken on the fuel retrieval mission. At least he had been dropped off on Yavin IV before they headed for Scarif.)</p><p>Still, overall it had been a victory. They had sufferend many casualties and lost their main cruiser, but the Tantive IV had managed to detach just in time with the plans aboard and made the jump. They were quickly followed by the remaining Imperial Star Destoyer.</p><p>Rex knew they couldn't have calculated a long jump; they had gone to a nearby system and there was a good chance they were followed. But that was outside of his control, and the Ghost was ordered back to base. </p><p>He had probably fallen asleep on the way there, and the Ghost crew had let him sleep. Good. He needed it.</p><p>Hera walked in, carrying a now calm Jacen with her. The little nat was cute when he wasn't screaming.</p><p>"Rex, you're awake. Good. I have amazing news.”</p><p>"What is it?" he asked, still grumpy because he hadn't had his caf yet.</p><p>"We managed to blow up the Death Star!"</p><p>"What? That's amazing! Our first major victory!”</p><p>"Yes. You were right."</p><p>"About what?" Rex asked</p><p>"Skywalker was an amazing pilot. They couldn't have won it without him."</p><p>"What?" Rex asked, rubbing his head</p><p>"You told us Skywalker was one of the best pilots.”</p><p>"I must've been asleep." Rex groaned. "The Skywalker I was probably talking about died at the end of the Clone wars. Who did I approve?"</p><p>"Some new kid named Luke. He came in with Princess Organa.”</p><p>Rex groaned. "I need a caf.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>